The Lost One's Fate
by Kash Dragon Queen
Summary: Battle city is over, and Yugi thought that everything was just going to go back to normal. Well, think again! It's time for more mysteries to be solved, and a key to the past to be unlocked! YamiOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! Me back! And I'm trying to write a story in the Yu-Gi-Oh!.. section. (hehehe) Well, I haven't, obviously, written anything in this section, so I will introduce myself. I am. KASH.The Dragon Queen! Yes, that is me. And I will conquer all authors that stand in my way! Mwahahahaha! Um, maybe that was a little too drastic. But you get the point! I would also like to warn you. If you are someone who likes to read: Yaoi, Yuri, lemon, lime, or R ratings, then you may dislike my stories. If you have any questions, then just click the review button. Thank you and have a happy Christmas day. Or whatever you celebrate. If your atheist, well, just have a nice day.  
  
Disclaimer (the real one): Oh, and just to tell you, I am too poor to own anything; even this damn computer. (I also my curse a lot. But I can be kind enough at times to bleep it!) Now just read the damn story!  
  
Warning! Warning! New dialogue! Or ways to express who is talking thinking, and mind-talking!  
  
"." Regular out loud. '.' Regular thinking. /./ Yami to Yugi. //.// Yugi to Yami. [.] Shinta to Keyta. {.} Keyta to Shinta.  
  
Chapter one: The mysterious cloaked one!  
  
~~~**After the defeat of the Big Five and the finals are over.**~~~  
  
Yugi stood outside of the game shop, a saddened look etched on his childish face. The finals were over, and everything had went back to normal. Or so he thought they had. Many things had happened in that short time. And many feelings revealed too. Joey had finally revealed how much he really cared about Mai; and in turn been kissed. Serinaty had chosen to not date either Tristan or Duke; but rather just be friends. (much to their disgust. It's all because I couldn't choose! Waaaaaaaaa!) And lastly, Tea had finally got it though her big head to start dating Yugi. (I hate Tea! She is a Bitch! A *ucking bitch! Oh, and I also hat Yugi. Just Yugi! Not the other bad boy who has to deal with that little peace of crap complaining!) But Yami was still stuck in the same body as Yugi, and was so totally bored! Yugi hadn't let him out for weeks! As he stood there, a thought came to his head.  
  
"Hey, why don't I go see Tea?" he exclaimed, running off towards her house.  
  
/ Oh no! Not again! And I was getting off to sleep! / Yami mentally yelled at Yugi.  
  
// Hey! This is my body, and I'll do with it what I want! // Yugi yelled back. He was very angry with Yami for god knows why. (actually he doesn't!) As Yugi got to the front door, he knocked to see if anyone was home. Knocking, he turned to wait for an answer. As he looked out at the street, Yugi noticed something very odd. There was a single figure standing right in front of the house, seemingly watching him. The cold stare scared him, so he turned his gaze back to the now open door.  
  
"Ayahh!" Yugi exclaimed, seeing what looked like a ghost in front of him.  
  
"Yugi? You all right?" Tea asked him, sleepy eyed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that." he said turning back to the sidewalk. But he only gasped at the sight. The lone figure that once stood there, had disappeared. The only trace of them left behind, was a small object, laid on the ground. Yugi headed towards it, hoping to find out who it was. Tea followed silently behind him. As Yugi knelt down to pick it up, he recognized what it was.  
  
"This looks like, a duel monster's card!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, flip it over. Let's see what it is!" Tea told him, her curiosity rising. As Yugi flipped it over, they both gasped. A chill went up their spines at the site. The card was just like any other card, except for one thing. The places where all the information on the monster would be, was blank. The name, type, star level, ATK and DEF points, description, and even the picture were blank! The whole card seemed like only the basic design for any other card. However, the chill only became stronger when something else happened to the card. Right before their eyes, letters started to form on its face. They seemed to be bleeding out of it. As Yugi felt the slimy liquid touch his hand, he backed away, letting the card fall to the ground. As they stared at it, the letters became clear, and the two gasped again.  
  
On the card, a small phrase came to its surface, and it oozed and bleed on it. The card read: 'Death be us do, Death be us part. They take his soul, So take his heart.'  
  
"What do you mean?!" Yugi exclaimed, his becoming pale.  
  
The letters faded onto the sidewalk, and the card bleed new words. 'A soul is trapped in never ending hate. Send the monster now, for that is his fate!'  
  
"Who has taken a soul?! Tell me!" Yugi yelled, not caring about the stares he was being given.  
  
Once more, the letters bleed onto the path, and the card bleed for the final time. It read ' Thou ask who, the one is you!' Tea screamed a blood chilling scream. Yugi only paled more, as the card burned to ashes, and was blown away.  
  
'What does it mean?! What does this person have against me?!' 


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: Hey! How did you like the first chappie?! I had such a fun time scaring myself while I wrote it. At one point, I had to leave the room, and get some thing to drink and candy to calm myself down! But don't worry, I will continue the story. And I will keep myself calm! I promise! And, so I don't to do a second disclaimer, I DON'T OWN A FREAKIN THING THAT IS ON THIS EARTH! I hope that sums it up for you. Cause if it doesn't, then you must be the stupidest person on earth! Sorry. I will write know.  
  
Chapter 2: The invitation  
  
~~~**Back to where we left off**~~~  
  
Tea continued to scream, and was now currently going to drive Yugi nuts! He clamped a hand over her mouth, and finally got his head to stop ringing.  
  
"Tea, it's all right now. The thing is gone now. You don't have to worry." he soothed, and had his hand pulled off.  
  
"What do you mean, `it's all right'?! the side walk still has." she started, but had lost the ability to speak.  
  
Yugi looked back at the sidewalk, and saw the blood drying and leaving no trace, what so ever. Only a small drop remained, and Yugi became pale. Kneeling down, he stuck his finger in the slimy liquid, and put it to his face.  
  
'It sure looks like blood,' he thought and stiffed it. 'Sure smells like blood.' He jammed his hand into his pocket, putting on a serious face. "I don't think it's a good idea to be out at this time, Tea. I think I'll be heading home. See ya!" He called.  
  
"What?! Why are you leaving me here?!" She called after him.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine! Just call if you see anything suspicious!" He yelled, before running as fast as he could home.  
  
~~~**when he got home**~~~  
  
As Yugi opened the door, he soon felt a chill go though his spine once more.  
  
'Oh, no. Please let this feeling go away!' he begged. But reality just wasn't one to listen today.  
  
"Well, I see your finally home, Yugi. I need to talk to you," came the voice of his grandpa from the kitchen. And by the sounds of it, he wasn't that much of his usual cheerful self.  
  
"Um, yes Grampa?" Yugi said, sitting down. "What do you want to talk about?" his voice full of fear.  
  
"We need to talk about that ancient spirit of yours," his Grampa said, coming out of the shadows. Yugi gasped at the site of his Grampa, and paled as well. His Grampa had bags under his eyes, and looked rather distressed. Plus, he had a haunting look in his eyes. "Someone came by earlier today asking about. him. When I told them that only you knew where the spirit was, then they left," Grampa explained.  
  
"Did they say who they were?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, but they did tell me something before they left," Grampa told him.  
  
"What did they tell you?" Yugi asked again, a new fear rising.  
  
"They said that if you were to show back here in the next 24 hours, then I was send you to." but he stopped. Something went dull in his eyes, and a new spark came about them. ". To send you to the graveyard."  
  
Yugi went numb; everything seemed frozen stiff from the thought of going there. "But why?" he finally asked.  
  
"All I know is that I will not let you go there; at least not tonight. For now, you are to go to your room. I don't want you going after some soul stealers again," Grampa confirmed. He wasn't about to let Yugi out of his sight if there wasn't anyone with him anymore.  
  
"All right Grampa. But promise me this. You will let me take care of whoever this may be. No matter how long it takes. Promise?" he asked, his face giving a more mature look.  
  
"All right, but you will come right too, right?" he Grampa countered.  
  
"Right Grampa!" Yugi replied, giving him a hug.  
  
"Right, now, off to bed with you. If you have anymore fights like the last time, then you'll be needing your strength."  
  
"K Grampa," Yugi said, running up the steps up to his room. When the door was shut, his Grampa turned back to the doorway.  
  
"Everything is taken care. He will be heading off to the specified location tomorrow," the man said, bowing to what looked like thin air. But out the blackness, a slim figure came out, and nodded.  
  
"Good, then I'll get what I've been waiting so long for," the figure replied, clenching their fist.  
  
"But may I ask you why your after an ancient spirit?" he asked, rather confused.  
  
"You would've understood, if you would pay attention to have I have you say. Besides, that's not important. All you need to know is that you must follow my commands, or else," the figure replied, giving a lazy stare at the ground.  
  
"Or else what?" he countered. Big mistake. The black figure (No not a black skinned person, just you can't see who they are) took the man by the collar, and lifted them into the air with ease.  
  
"Or else you will be my next practice target. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, understood," he gulped.  
  
"Good," they said, dropping him. "We must be going. I need to get a little something ready for tomorrow. It may prove a little fun to tease the child," the figure said, walking out the door, with the man right behind them.  
  
AU: So, you like? I hope you do! It took me a long time to write that! Well, R&R, I need to know for sure weather I should continue. Well, see ya! 


End file.
